disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alles steht Kopf
Alles steht Kopf (Originaltitel: Inside Out) ist ein Computeranimationsfilm von Pixar, der am 1. Oktober 2015 in den deutschen Kinos erschienen ist. Premiere feierte der Film am 18. Mai 2015 auf den Filmfestspielen von Cannes. Als Vorfilm wird der Kurzfilm Lava gezeigt. Auf der DVD- und Blu-Ray-Version, welche am 11. Februar 2016 in Deutschland erscheint, wird außerdem der Kurzfilm Rileys erstes Date? enthalten sein."Riley's First Date?" will be a bonus feature on the Digital HD (Oct. 13) & Blu-ray (Nov. 3) releases of @PixarInsideOut! Beschreibungen Beschreibung der Ausgangssituation Neue Stadt, neues Umfeld, neue Schule! Für Riley sollte das ein Kinderspiel sein: Das optimistische und glückliche Mädchen hat bislang jede Herausforderung in ihrem Leben ohne Probleme gemeistert. Doch als ihre Gefühle im Kopf durcheinander geraten, weil die kleinen bunten Wesen im Kopf, welche ihre Emotionen steuern, sich nicht immer ganz einig sind, gerät auch Rileys Leben mehr und mehr durcheinander. Offizielle Beschreibung Im Hauptquartier, dem Kontrollzentrum im Kopf der elfjährigen Riley, leisten fünf Emotionen Schwerstarbeit: Angeführt von der optimistischen FREUDE, die Riley immer nur glücklich sehen möchte, sorgt sich ANGST ständig um Rileys Sicherheit, während WUT auf der Suche nach Gerechtigkeit bisweilen die Hutschnur platzt. Und die aufmerksame EKEL schützt den Teenager davor, sich zu vergiften – körperlich oder mental. Nur die unglückliche KUMMER weiß nicht so Recht, was ihre Aufgabe ist – nun ja, die anderen offensichtlich aber auch nicht. Als Rileys Familie eines Tages vom Land in eine fremde große Stadt zieht, sind die Emotionen gefragt, Riley durch die bislang schwerste Zeit ihres Lebens zu helfen. Aber als FREUDE und KUMMER durch ein Missgeschick tief im Gedächtnis des Mädchens verschwinden, liegt es an den anderen drei Emotionen, das Chaos in den Griff zu bekommen. Dummerweise haben FREUDE und KUMMER versehentlich wichtige Kernerinnerungen von Riley mitgenommen und müssen diese nun unbedingt ins Hauptquartier zurückbringen, wenn sie nicht für immer verloren gehen sollen. Es beginnt eine aufregende Reise durch ihnen unbekannte Hirnregionen wie das Langzeitgedächtnis, das Fantasieland, das Abstrakte Denken und die Traum Studios, die von den beiden Emotionen alles abverlangt – auch, über den eigenen Gefühlsrand hinauszuwachsen...Alles steht Kopf - Über den Film auf filme.disney.de Handlung thumb|left|250px|Wut, Ekel, Freude, Angst, Kummer (v.l.n.r.) Innerhalb von Riley Andersens Verstand sind fünf Emotionen, die von der Optimistin Freude geleitet werden. Sie begleitet das Mädchen schon seit ihrer Geburt. Freude sorgt dafür, dass Riley glücklich bleibt und steht dem Mädchen besonders nahe. Nach und nach bekommt Freude Unterstützung: Angst kümmert sich darum, dass Riley sicher ist, Wut sorgt dafür, dass alles fair abläuft und Ekel hindert Riley daran sowohl physisch als auch sozial vergiftet zu werden (auch durch den Verzehr von Brokkoli). Kummer ist sich nicht ganz sicher was ihre Rolle ist und wirkt immer etwas fehl am Platz. Keiner kann so richtig nachvollziehen, wann es wohl der richtige Moment ist, traurig zu sein und deswegen sind alle, vor allem Freude, stets darum bemüht, dass Kummer keine der wertvollen Erinnerungen berührt, da diese sich dann in traurige Erinnerungen verwandeln. Als Rileys Familie dann eines Tag für den neuen Job des Vaters nach San Francisco zieht, müssen die Emotionen helfen Riley den schweren Übergang so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Doch als Freude und Kummer wieder darüber in Konflikt geraten, dass Kummer keine Erinnerungen berühren soll, werden die beiden streitenden Emotionswesen und alle von Rileys wertvollen Kernerinnerungen von dem Emotionsleitsystem eingesaugt und weit weg von der Hauptzentrale weggeschleudert. Jetzt sieht es gar nicht gut aus für Riley: Ohne ihre Kernerinnerungen hat sie jede Erinnerungen an ihren besonderen Werte, welche ihren Charakter bilden, verloren. Die Verbindung zu ihren Persönlichkeitsinseln (Familien-Insel, Eishocky-Insel, Freundschafts-Insel, Ehrlichkeits-Insel und Quatschmach-Insel) ist unterbrochen und die verbliebenen Emotionen Wut, Angst und Ekel müssen jetzt überfordert in Rileys Kopf die Stellung halten, während Freude und Kummer versuchen zurück zu finden. Die neue Stadt wird für Riley mehr und mehr zum Albtraum: Der erste Schultag verläuft ganz anders, als sie sich das morgens noch vorgestellt hat. Nach einigen Sätzen vor der Klasse fängt das Mädchen an zu weinen. Auch die Eltern können sie abends nicht beruhigen und sie gerät in Streit mit ihnen, weil Wut sich nicht zurückhalten kann. thumb|left|Bing Bong, Kummer und Freude auf der Reise durch Rileys Erinnerungen|250px Kummer und Freude befinden sich derweil im Langzeitgedächtnis und versuchen den Weg zurück zu finden, um die Kernerinnerungen wieder einzusetzen und die Persönlichkeitsinseln zu retten, von denen die ersten bereits wanken. Dort treffen sie auf Rileys alten imaginären Freund Bing Bong; ein Fantasiewesen, bestehend aus einer Mischung aus einem Rosa Elefanten, Zuckerwatte und einem Delfin. Er beschließt, den beiden Emotionen zu helfen. Ihre Reise ist beschwerlich und Kummer und Freude lernen viel über Rileys Gedächtnis. Bing Bong ist sich sicher: Der einzige und schnellste Weg zurück ins Hauptquartier ist es, den Gedankenzug zu nehmen. Doch immer wieder verpassen die drei eine Haltestelle, weil diese nach und nach mit den Erinnerungsinseln von Rileys Kernerinnerungen untergehen, da das Mädchen sehr mit ihrem neuen Leben zu kämpfen hat. So wird die Hockey-Insel zerstört, als Riley jeden Spaß am Hockey verliert, weil ihr erstes Training im neuen Team nicht gut lief. Auch die Freundschafts-Insel geht unter, als Riley wütend ein Videogespräch mit ihrer ehemals besten Freundin beendet. Die Quatschmach-Insel geht als erstes unter, weil Riley sich nicht mehr durch kleine Späße ihres Vaters aufmuntern lässt, als sie wirklich niedergeschlagen am ersten Abend auf ihrem Bett liegt. Als letztes geht zudem die Ehrlichkeits-Inseln unter, weil Riley verzweifelt und wütend beschließt, von zu Hause weg zu laufen und wieder ins alte zu Hause zu fahren. Dafür stiehlt sie Geld aus dem Portmonee der Mutter. thumb|Riley mag die neue Umgebung nicht und gerät in Streit mit den Eltern|250px Kummer und Freude reisen währenddessen bis ins innerste von Rileys Verstand, ins Unterbewusstsein und werden durch einen unglücklichen Zufall voneinander getrennt. Freude und Bing Bong gelingt es nicht beiden, die Deponie zu verlassen und so lässt Bing Bond Freude alleine ziehen und nimmt es in Kauf, dafür auf der Deponie für immer von Riley vergessen zu werden. Mit einem cleveren Plan schaffte es Freude, wieder zu Kummer zu finden und beiden gelingt es in letzter Sekunde, wieder in Rileys Gedächtniszentrale zu gelangen. Auf diesem beschwerlichen Weg haben Sie jedoch gelernt, dass das Mädchen nicht allein mit Freude im Leben auskommen kann, sondern auch Trauer akzeptieren muss. Währenddessen kommt Riley wieder zu Hause an und fällt ihren aufgelösten Eltern in die Arme. Sie ist glücklich und traurig zugleich. Kummer und Freude setzen die blau gefärbten und traurigen Kernerinnerungen wieder ein und schaffen fortan viele gemischte Erinnerungen, die mehr als nur eine Emotion transportieren.So bilden sich nach und nach immer wieder neue Emotions-Inseln und Kernerinnerungen, welche Rileys Charakter prägen. Synchronisation Produktion Schon im Jahr 2011 meldete Big Screen Animation, dass Michael Arndt bereits dem Drehbuch arbeitete und im Dezember wurde die grobe Handlung des Pixarfilmes bekannt gegeben.Michael Arndt arbeitet an einem neuen Pixarfilm 2014 erfuhr man, dass Michal Arndt 2011 das Projekt verlassen hat.Interview mit Michael Arndt Die finalen Film Credits gehen an Pete Docter, Meg LeFauve und an Josh Cooley für das Schreiben des Drehbuchs.Bekanntgabe der Credits von 'Alles steht Kopf' Pixar gab erste Informationen zum kommenden Film auf der D23 Expo 2011 an: "Vom Direktor Pete Docter kommt ein neuer Film, der die Welt erkundet, die jeder kennt, aber niemand kennt: Das innere des menschlichen Geistes.Pixar kündigt zwei neue Filme an In einem Interview mit Charlie Rose Anfang Dezember 2011 sagte John Lasseter, dass der Film im Geist eines Mädchen spielen wird und der Film über ihre Emotionen geht. Im Juni 2012 machte er eine ähnliche Aussage und gab ein paar Details an: Pete Doctor hat ständig versucht etwas zu finden, dass wir alle auf irgendeine Weise kennen ... er ist ständig auf der Suche nach solchen Dingen. Man schaut sich die Menschen oft an und fragt sich, was sie denken. Bestimmte Emotionen scheinen Ärger oder Glück zu übernehmen, indem sie beginnen zu kichern und zu lachen und nicht aufhören können. Er dachte, dass er sehen will, wie das erklärt werden kann. Seine Idee ist es, dass dieses kleine Mädchen zeigt, wie sie von den Emotionen gesteuert wird. Sie ist sehr klug und es ist wirklich anders alles alles andere, was sie bisher gesehen haben.John Lasseter erklärt die Idee hinter 'Alles steht Kopf' Docter sagte, dass er die Idee zu diesem Projekt bereits im Juni 2009 hatte.Pete Docter und Jonas Rivera reden über 'Alles steht Kopf' Er erklärte auch, dass er bereits 2009 im Oktober die Arbeiten aufgenommen hatte.Pete Docter über sein neues Projekt Filmtitel Auf der D23 Expo 2011 wurde der Film mit dem Arbeitstitel "The Untitled Pixar Movie That Takes You Inside The Mind" (dt. "Der unbetitelte Pixarfilm, der dich in deine Gedankenwelt begleitet.") bekannt gegeben, während die Internetplattform Bleeding Cool und Pete Docter bekannt gaben, dass der Film den finalen Namen "The Inside Out" tragen wird.Bekanntgabe des Originaltitels Am 8. Feburar 2013 wurde das "The" aus dem Filmtitel gestrichen. Pixar bestätigte dies am 17. April 2013.via Twitter Disney bestätigt Namensänderung Handlung Auf der D23 Expo im Jahr 2013 wurde auch der grobe Aufbau der Handlung von Alles steht Kopf öffentlich bekannt gegeben. Hierbei geht es um die Geschichte über das Mädchen Riley, das von Minnesota nach San Francisco zieht. Durch diesen Umzug muss sie sich an eine neue Umgebung gewöhnen und Freunde finden, während dabei ihre Emotionen Angst, Wut, Kummer, Freude und Ekel versuchen, miteinander klar zu kommen. Vorschau zur Handlung von 'Alles steht Kopf' John Lasseter beschrieb dies so: Die Hauptrollen spielen in diesem Film, die in Menschen verwandelten Emotionen. Sie sorgen dafür, dass es und wie es weitergeht. thumb|Konzeptbild Charaktere :Für weitere Charaktere siehe hier. *'Riley Andersen' *'Freude' *'Wut' *'Ekel' *'Kummer' *'Angst' *'Bing Bong' Auszeichnungen Golden Globe Awards 2016 *Ausgzeichnet als bester Animationsfilm Oscars 2016 *Noiminierungen: **Bester animierter Spielfilm (gewonnen) **Bestes Originaldrehbuch Critics’ Choice Awards 2016 *Bester animierter Spielfilm *Beste Komödie Satellite Awards 2015 *Noiminierungen: **Bester Animationsfilm **Beste Originaldrehbuch **Besten Tonschnitt **Beste Filmmusik Mögliche Fortsetzung Als Pete Docter über eine Fortsetzung befragt wurde, sagte er, dass er aktuell keine Pläne habe, aber fügte hinzu, dass man niemals nie sagen soll.Inside Out 2? Here's What Pixar Has To Say Galerie Bilder InsideOutPosterEnglish.png|Englisches Filmplakat Videos ALLES STEHT KOPF - Offizieller Trailer (German deutsch) - Ab 1.10. 2015 im Kino - Disney HD Inside Out - Rileys First Date official Blu-Ray trailer (2015) Disney Pixar ALLES STEHT KOPF – Männer und Fußball - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF – Nerv Nicht! - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF – Montags-Fieber - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Die Synchronstimme von WUT - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Die Synchronstimme von ANGST - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Triff die Stimmen in deinem Kopf - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Der erste Tag - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Triff Kummer - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Triff Wut - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Triff Freude - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Das Wutseminar - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Deutschlandpremiere in Berlin - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Triff Angst - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Ekel und Wut - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Angst vor Dates - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Riley's Langzeitgedächtnis - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Männer haben keine Angst - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Schule nervt! - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Im Synchronstudio - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Triff die Stimmen in deinem Kopf - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Triff Ekel - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Typisch Mann - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Was würde Freude tun? - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino – Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Lerne Deine Emotionen kennen HalloAngst - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Konferenz der Emotionen - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Lerne Deine Emotionen kennen HalloWut - Ab 01.10.2015 im Kino Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF – Auf DVD, Blu-ray™ und 3D Blu-ray™ Disney HD ALLES_STEHT_KOPF_-_Bonus_Clip_Designing_Disgust_Disney_HD ALLES_STEHT_KOPF_-_Bonus_Clip_Erinnerungen_verarbeiten_Disney_HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Bonus Clip Petes Erleuchtung Disney HD ALLES STEHT KOPF - Bonus Clip Girls Day Disney HD Trivia *Nach dem Film Reason and Emotion ist es der erste Film, in dem Gefühle mit menschlichen Charakteren in Verbindung gebracht werden. *Im Teaser-Trailer werden viele der Pixar-Filme gezeigt. Ausgenommen sind die Filme Toy Story 2 und Cars 2. *Im Trailer wird der Spielplatz aus Toy Story 3 gezeigt, während in der Szene am Mittagstisch das Mädchen Nudeln aus einer Tüte isst, die zuvor in Das große Krabbeln vorkommt. *Der Globus in Rileys Klassenzimmer kam gleich in allen drei Toy Story-Filmen zum Einsatz *Einer von Rileys Klassenkameraden Trägt ein Tarnmuster, das aus den Figuren aus Toy Story besteht. *Einige der Autos im Hintergrund in San Francisco werden von Aufklebern aus Cars geschmückt. *Der Song, der im Teaser-Trailer gespielt wird, heißt „Sweet Emotion“ und wird von der amerikanischen Rockband Aerosmith gespielt. *Der Song im zweiten offiziellen Trailer heißt More „Than a Feeling“ und ist von der amerikanischen Rockband Boston. *Wie man im ersten offiziellen Trailer sieht, hat jede Person die gleiche Menge von Emotionen, auch wenn ihr Aussehen verändert wird, so dass sie so wie die Person aussehen, die sie steuern. **Außerdem sind alle Emotionen in Rileys Mutter weiblich und ähneln ihr, während die Emotionen von Rileys Vater alle männlich sind und ihm ähneln. Riley hat jedoch 3 weibliche und 2 männliche Emotionen, die nicht wie sie aussehen. *Im Gegensatz zum ersten offiziellen Trailer in den USA, schauen die Emotionen im ersten offiziellen britischen Trailer kein Hockey, sondern Fußball. *Freude ist die einzige Emotion, welche stark leuchtet. Kummer hat ein weniger starkes, blaues Leuchten. Auch Ekel und Angst leuchten nur ein wenig. Wut leuchtet nicht, lodert jedoch auf, wenn er richtig erzürnt ist. *Bei ihrer Fahrt nach San Francisco kommen Riley und ihre Eltern an einer Telefonleitung vorbei, auf der Vögel sitzen – diese stammen aus dem Kurzfilm For the Birds aus dem Jahr 2000 von Szenenbildner Ralph Eggleston. *Mit Olaf Schubert und Gernot Hassknecht (Hans-Joachim Heist) sprechen in der deutschsprachigen Fassung von Alles steht Kopf gleich zwei Darsteller aus der vom ZDF produzierten Comedy-Satire ''heute show'' mit. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:قلباً وقالباً da:Inderst inde en:Inside Out es:Inside Out fi:Inside Out – mielen sopukoissa fr:Vice-Versa it:Inside Out ja:インサイド・ヘッド nl:Binnenstebuiten pl:W głowie się nie mieści pt-br:Divertida Mente ro:Întors pe dos ru:Головоломка uk:Думками навиворіт zh:腦筋急轉彎 Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filmkomödien Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:3D-Filme Kategorie:Alles steht Kopf Kategorie:Filme Category:2015 Filme